Black Riding Hood
by RyouLover22
Summary: One-Shot A Parody of Red Riding Hood. Lemon. Thiefshipping.


**Yep. Another fic from me. This is my first time writing a lemon. Gahhhh I'm so nervous. I hope you guys read this one. It's not bad, it's really good actually. Just please, Review.**

 **Riding Hood- Bakura**

 **Riding's Hood mother- Ryou**

 **Wolf- Malik**

 **Grandmother- Marik**

 **Hunter- Akefia**

 **Narrator- Yami**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Once upon a time, in a faraway forest, there lived a lovely middle-aged man who wore a Black Riding Hood very well. He lived with his mother, or rather say father, in a small village.

"Black Riding Hoo~d! Can I have a minute?"

Hearing the voice of his lovely mother *cough* father, Black Riding Hood turned his head.

"Yes. What is it mother?"

Although this middle aged man was sinister and devious and obnoxious, for some reason he was loved by the people in the village, and became known as "Black Riding Hood", since he always wore his black jacket.

No one has ever seen him without it. Some say that he never takes it off.

"Does he wash it?"

"I don't think so."

"How filthy!"

"SHUT UP! OF COURSE I WASH IT YOU IGNORANT FOOLS!" Black Riding Hood said from his house's window, as he heard the people of the village talk crap about him.

Riding Hood closed the window and sat in his seat, in front of the dinner table.

"It seems that your granny, who lives in the forest isn't feeling well, because of the flu. He even sent a letter telling us." Black's Riding Hood mother said as he poured some tea in his cup.

"You should go and vis-"

"I refuse" he said instantaneously.

"WHY!?" the very angry mother asked.

"That runny-nose cockroach of an old man won't die from something like the flu so there's no use worrying. In fact, I'd hate it if I went and caught the flu from him" Riding Hood calmly explained.

"It's your own granny! At least be kind to old people!" a very frustrated mother said to him.

"How mean. I'm kind to everyone. If you must visit him why not leave the housework to me and you go visit him instead?" Black Riding Hood said while sipping his tea.

"What a cocky red….I mean, Black Riding Hood. You know the story can't go if we do that!" The mother said, trying to make a point.

"What's wrong with that? After all, with such casting, it doesn't seem like we can achieve the expected outcome anyway. If we deviate from canon from this point onwards it might even be an innovative-"

"Anyway just go! If you complete the errand properly, I'll make you extra bloody steaks"

"Don't wander on the way!"

"Yes~"

And so, with the bloody steaks as the deciding factor, Black Riding Hood set of to visit his grandmother, with medicine, apples and soup in his basket. The mother probably put those in the basket so he wouldn't eat them.

'A man with long and white hair huh…. Seems a little bit suspicious but he looks delicious'

The Black Riding Hood noticed he was being watched. He quickly turned his head at the trees.

"Who is that over there? If you come quietly, I won't actually dissect you or anything, so come out please."

"Ha,ha,ha! What a scary heroine you are." Hearing the voice talk to him and the rustling of leaves he turned around to come face to face with the wolf.

"Yo, my lovely Black Riding Hood. Where're you going with that basket, huh?" the wolf said to Black Riding Hood.

"Nothing."

"Fine then. Where are you going?" the wolf asked.

The Black Riding Hood sighed. "I'm on my way to visit my sick grandmother in the forest, on my mother's request. Not of my own will, of course."

The wolf wasn't leaving until he gave him an answer, so Riding Hood skipped the upcoming questions and answered this one.

"You're visiting a sick person without bringing any flowers? You're not a very thoughtful person, huh."

"Please don't concern yourself with that." Black Riding Hood said desperately trying to convince the wolf he didn't care about his grandmother.

"If you don't have any, then go pick some from the hill ahead. I'll show you the way." Slightly irritated from the wolf Riding Hood said.

"Thank you for your trouble…but I have no reason to give my grandmother flowers and it'll be a waste of time, so there's no need. See you!" Riding Hood said and turned away continuing his way to grandmother's house.

"Whaaaaat!? As if I'll let you escape!" As soon as the wolf finished his sentence, he grabbed Black Riding Hood and pushed him to a nearby tree, pinning him there.

"What the-?" Riding Hood said as he raised his head to look at the wolf. "Aren't your actions a little behind the original story outline?"

"That's my line" the wolf said "You should be saying "Thank you, Mr. Wolf, I'll take a lot of flowers with me" try saying it."

"No! If I stay off here, it is obvious that you'll go ahead to grandmother's place."

"Then also I can also take you by force right here" The wolf said licking Riding Hood's neck "Oh, come to think of it we haven't had sex outdoors, huh?"

And so lured by the wolf…or not wanting to have sex outdoors, Black Riding Hood wandered off to pick some flowers for grandmother.

'Looks like he wants to take the story in that direction whatever it takes' Black Riding Hood thought as he looked at a flower he picked.

"Oh? This is a rare floral specimen. Let's examine this a little more"

At this moment the wolf had arrived in the grandmother's house. He stood outside looking at it.

"So this is the grandmother's, huh? How tasteless." He said.

From inside the house was heard a voice.

"Ha-Hachoo~!"

"Ho~,he's home, he's home!" the wolf said while grinning. "Now that Black Riding Hood won't be coming for now…"

Meanwhile inside the house…

"Ha-Ha-HACHOO! Arghhhhh! He's late! TOO LATE! That devious Black Riding Hood! Although I'm here pining for him so badly. Where could he possibly be?" the grandmother said pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Be prepared Black Riding Hoo…! When you come this time I will surely do this and that to you. This…and…..that..." grandmother said while drool was coming out of her…I mean his mouth. "Hee, hee, hee…"

A knock on the door was heard.

'He's-He's here!' grandmother thought quickly grabbing a tissue. 'He won't talk to me if I don't clean my nose' "Black…Black Riding Hood!?" he said running to the door to open it.

"You…You're so late. As always and always…You just love to tease me so…well, just this time I'll forgive you…but" He said that but we know he does this every time.

"Yo!"

"What-What're you doing here?" the grandmother said as she, instead of seeing her lovely middle-aged man, she saw the wolf.

"What a scrawny granny." The wolf said pushing her in the house and closing the door. He pushed him to a wall. "Having you around while I'm enjoying Black Riding Hood will be a bother so…nothing personal"

"Noooooo~! My Riding Hood~!" the wolf closed the grandmother's mouth with his hand, annoyed by the constant shouting.

Long story, short…the grandmother ended wrapped up in a bamboo mat by the wolf.

Meanwhile, Black Riding Hood was still in the hill examining flowers.

"Oh, I forgot about visiting and it's already night time."

Although Black Riding Hood thought about just returning home like this, he didn't want to be made to come again the next day.

He finally reached grandmother's house at 11 p.m.

Seeing the door was closed, he just kicked it open.

"Runny-nose grandmother~ I brought you some medicine~." He said while walking into the house.

He reached her bedroom and saw her laid in her bed.

"Looks like he's out. I should be going." Riding Hood turned around to leave.

"Is that you Black Riding Hood?" He heard the voice talk to him. He turned around disappointed.

"Seriously…. to be confined in bed for flu at this age.."

'He's so late' "I'm sorry, Black Riding Hood"

"Oh? What bright blonde hair and big ears you've got today grandmother" Riding Hood said as he touched her ears.

"I had a makeover and the ears are for the better to hear you with." The wolf responded.

"And what dark skin and big eyes you've got"

"I had a solar tan and the eyes are to see you better"

"And what a naughty mouth you've got."

"The better to eat you with" As he said that he reached out to catch Riding Hood, but he dodged it.

"Wha—"

"I can see through the pattern in your actions." Black Riding Hood said. "So you want to fight?" he said as he reached out for his knife.

"Idiot" the wolf said knowing he'd lose. "Which book has a Red Riding Hood who battles with the wolf?"

"That's because I'm Black Riding Hood."

"Be a good boy and come here like I told you."

"I don't think so~" Riding Hood said "Besides-"

And suddenly, the wolf pushed Black Riding Hood into the bed.

"How can the narrator just proceed with the story like this?"

"That's 'cos you're dilly-dallying of course" the wolf said pining Black Riding Hood to the bed. "If we go with your pace we're never going to move on with the story so….just be a good boy and let me eat you up" he started kissing his neck.

"Even though I came here knowing it'll come to this, I can't say I'm happy with where this is going."

Pulling away the wolf stared at Riding Hood. "If you knew then all the more reason for you to cut me some slack and do what I say. In the end…."

'Ah, yes, after this the hunter will…'

Black Riding Hood, who somehow knows the fate of the wolf, out of pity gave himself to him just for the night.

"Nnn…"

The wolf was in his knees and Black Riding Hood was slowly Sucking and licking his, already hard, member. Moving his head up and down, lips held tight around the member, careful not to touch it with his teeth, Riding Hood was pleasuring the wolf.

The wolf took Black Riding Hood's head and thrust in it. Black Riding Hood's eyes opened wide as he felt the tip go down his throat. His eyes started watering and he couldn't breath as the wolf thrust in him more, almost destroying his throat.

After a few more thrusts the wolf let go. Black Riding Hood fell on the bed, breathing quickly. The wolf bent down and started kissing Black Riding Hood's neck, as he moved his hand up and down Riding Hood's member.

"Ahh…Haaa…Ngh.."

"So cute" the wolf said as he started teasing Riding Hood's nipples with his tongue, licking them and biting them slightly.

"Sto-…Ahh..Ah-…..Ahhh"

"Don't look so ravishing. You're making me to go in right away."

So saying, the wolf pulled away Black Riding Hood tights, and positioned his hotly throbbing object—

"WHAT IS THE NARRATOR SAYING?!"

"I'm coming in"

"Ah…wait….wai- AH…HAAA…NGHH"

"Idiot, don't clench"

"N-not in this position"

"Why not" the wolf said thrusting in "Ahh…Ngh" "The view of your face is so cute."

"Ahh… Stop….Ngh…I mean it..AH-" Riding Hood said covering his face with his hand.

"You're embarrassed?" The wolf said leaning closer to Riding Hood's face.

The embarrassed Black Riding Hood exited the wolf, who started to thrust faster—

"YAMI! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Riding Hood shouted annoyed by the narrator, me.

"I told you, give up already." The wolf said "Well, then come up here" as he raised Black Riding Hood and positioned his so he was sitting in his lap.

"Ahh…P-please put me down." Riding Hood said while holding onto the wolf's neck.

"Nope"

"This closeness….feels terrible" Riding Hood said, putting his head on the wolf's shoulder.

"Feels great for me" the wolf said thrusting in him.

"AHHHHH…." Riding Hood moans filled the room. "HAAA….AHHH"

"Good huh, this position. I can go all the way in." the wolf said ramming his member into Riding Hood's entrance. "You feel it right?

"Please….stop saying that..AHH…AH-"Riding Hood moaned as the wolf started thrusting in him faster.

…And so..United in both heat and body, Black Riding Hood and the wolf, spent a wet, wet night together.

"What vulgar language"

 **Three Days Later**

"Why isn't the hunter coming?" A very irritated Riding Hood asked.

"If you mean a guy with short, white hair, I saw him"

"Eh? When was that?" Riding Hood asked the wolf while grabbing his throat.

"Exactly three days ago. I saw his face outside the window, but maybe 'cos we were in the middle of doing it, he was considerate and went away." The wolf said escaping the grip from his neck and hugging Riding Hood. "Mhh~ I'm so glad that he plays the hunter. What would I do without Akefia~!"

"Now it's the scenario that is dilly-dallying"

 **Black Riding Hood's Home**

"Madam Ryou! Good afternoon~" the hunter said to the mother of Riding Hood. She was holding cold and spoiled steaks in her hand.

"Hunter! Good timing!" Ryou said running to the hunter "My daughter…No, my middle-aged man hasn't returned from the forest. I'm so worried that he was eaten by the wolf or something…Well' though he might be doing the eating."

"Oh, your daughter…I mean middle-aged man is fine, don't worry….Although he is being eaten in a sense. He is probably coming around tomorrow."

"That's great! It's such a relief to hear you say so!" Ryou said smiling happily at the hunter, who blushed.

"Ma…Madam" the hunter said holding the mother's hands.

"Huh?"

"As members of the leftover characters, let's get to know each-other and begin our own love story…."

"A-Akefia…?"

And so, as it always goes, with Black Riding Hood and the wolf in the grandmother's home, and the hunter, with mother in Black Riding Hood's home, each lived happily ever after.

"WAIT ME! I DON'T HAVE AN ENDING! AGHHHH!" an angry grandmother shouted.

This is your ending.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **It's finished. I'm really tired and this is my first time writing an erotic scene so please go easy on me. Hope you guys like it.**

 **REVIEWWWW! PLEASE! ^ ^**


End file.
